N/A
Blowing bubbles is a popular activity for children. Commonly, a bubble forming solution is stored in a small container. A wand having a ring formed at one end of a wand shaft is housed loosely in the container. The container is closed with a screw cap.
To blow bubbles, the user, often a child, removes the cap and inserts a finger into the container to retrieve the wand. Retrieving the wand can be difficult, particularly if the container is small, and messy, as one or more fingers often contact the bubble solution. Once the wand has been retrieved, the end opposite the ring is grasped in one hand. The ring is dipped into the solution in the container and lifted out coated with the solution. The wand is lifted near the user""s lips, and the user blows air through the ring to produce the bubbles. This process may be repeated as often as desired until the bubble solution is depleted.
Blowing bubbles in this way is usually messy and wasteful, because the solution drips down the wand onto the fingers and the ground. Also, the container can be easily tilted sufficiently to spill solution.
The present invention relates to a bubble toy that minimizes spillage of bubble solution. In one embodiment, a bubble wand is attached at an upper end to a closure of a bubble solution container. One or more bubble rings are disposed below the wand shaft. A retaining mechanism disposed below the bubble ring(s) prevents the wand from being lifted completely out of the container. A solution feed section provided above the bubble ring(s) has a plurality of channels arranged to feed bubble solution downwardly to the bubble ring or rings. In use, a child pulls the wand upwardly out of the container until the retaining mechanism abuts the top of the container and blows bubbles through the rings, preferably through the lowermost ring to allow the solution feed section to feed the rings with solution. Excess bubble solution on the rings drips downwardly into the container rather than onto the hands, the ground, or elsewhere. Because both hands of the child are used and located at the container, the child""s focus is directed more closely at the container, resulting in less likelihood of spillage due to tipping of the container.
In another embodiment, an articulating joint may be provided between each of the bubble rings by which the bubble rings are able fold or collapse within the container, thereby allowing use of a longer wand.
In a further embodiment, a bubble wand is provided with a spill-resistant container on an end opposite the bubble ring or rings. The spill-resistant container includes a reservoir and a closure. The closure has an opening therein with a tubular member depending from the opening to provide a passage into the reservoir. The wand shaft extends through the passage and spaced from the tubular member to allow bubble solution to flow down the shaft and into the reservoir, not onto the child""s hands, the ground, or elsewhere. The container traps the solution so that the wand may be inserted back into the bubble solution container to be refilled and the solution in the spill-resistant container will not come out.